Generally, vehicles get damaged by collisions, misuse, extreme weather, etc. The extent of damage to a vehicle can be documented by scanning the vehicle with a camera. However, in some cases, the damage may not be easily noticeable when viewing a scan of a damaged vehicle due to component transparency, absorption, reflection, or the like. For example, a window is transparent to visible light, so a completely missing window may look the same in the scan as an undamaged window. As a result, the damage to the window may not be noted in the scan of the damaged vehicle. Improving the accuracy of scanning a damaged vehicle is important for properly assessing the damage to the vehicle.